Aperitivo nocturno
by karin vongola
Summary: Se había despertado en medio de la noche. ¿Qué más podía hacer si su estómago pedía algo de comer? TakaoxKai


Beyblade es de Takao Aoki

****Aperitivo nocturno  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Despertó de repente, gracias a uno de esos caprichos del destino que hacen que uno se despierte en plena madrugada sin razón aparente.<p>

No abrió los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño nuevamente. No funcionó. El maldito morfeo se negaba cumplir con su trabajo. Bufó exasperado para luego tomar asiento, y posteriormente levantarse. Abrió los ojos, tomándole unos segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que envolvía la habitación. Comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar, cuidando de no tropezar los cuerpos de sus amigos. Miró con envidia las colchas del suelo y la sombra de sus ocupantes. ¿Cómo podían estar durmiendo tan tranquila y profundamente y él despierto y sin signos de sueño? Demonios.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, lanzó una maldición en voz baja. Eso le pasaba por andar descalzo. El dedo pequeño del pie derecho se había encontrado dolorosamente con uno de esos antiguos y horribles jarrones que su abuelo colocaba como parte de decoración en los descansos de la escalera. Tomó nota mental de romperlos todos en cuanto tuviese la más mínima oportunidad, haciendo que todo pareciese un accidente.

Comenzó a sentir hambre. Todos decían que comía demasiado. Cierto. ¿No era él un adolescente en crecimiento? Si quería llegar con bien a la edad adulta, lo mejor que podía hacer por él y por su cuerpo era alimentarse apropiadamente. Se encaminó a la cocina, con el propósito de hallar algo para picar. Cualquier cosa serviría.

Abrió la nevera, saltando a su vista el sandwich a medio comer que había dejado Max tras la cena. ¡Qué desperdicio! Lo tomó entre sus manos metiéndolo al microondas por unos segundos. Cuando lo consideró pertinente, sacó el pequeño aperitivo, dándole un mordisco para echarle una probadita.

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar un leve ruido en las afueras de la casa. Pasos siguilosos, pero no lo suficientes para el silencio que inundaba el lugar.

¿Sería un ladrón? Joder. Sus conocimientos en defensa personal se limitaban a usar las piernas como nunca, y correr como sino hubiera un mañana. Justo eso haría si se daba el caso.

Presa de la curiosidad, optó por asomarse, intentando emular esos juegos de ninja que tanto le gustaban a Kyoyu.

Lo que vio, le dejó sin aliento. El sandwich cayó de su mano estampándose en el suelo sin que hiciese nada por evitarlo.

Sabía a la perfección que Kai Hiwatari era guapo. Rostro atractivo y cuerpo atrayente se dejaban colar sobre la ropa. Si se lo preguntaban a modo personal, podía alegar que el desgraciado estaba jodidamente bueno.

Sin embargo, aquello que se cernía frente a él sobrepasaba, y con creces, el apelativo anteriormente mencionado. ¿Podía un hombre ser tan increíblemente perfecto? Bueno, casi hombre en este caso, si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que aún eran jóvenes pubertos, a unos pasos de la adultez.

Si así se veía la espalda desnuda del HIIwatari, no podía imaginar como se vería el resto. Estaba dándole uso a las pesas que su abuelo compró para que hiciese ejercicio, negándose y poniéndolas a disposición de sus amigos.

Cada vez que alzaba las pesas, la espalda de Kai se arqueaba y contraía, dando lugar a un adictivo y erótico movimiento muscular, que incitaría incluso a la mente más inocente.

Desvió la mirada, intentando recobrar el raciocinio. Joder, el reloj marcaba las 5 en punto. ¿Qué hacía Kai malgastando esas valiosas horas de sueño haciendo ejercicio? Aunque... a decir verdad valía la pena. Y mucho.

¡Mierda! Justo ahora estaba en problemas. Kai tenía en su rostro una mirada de incredulidad y sarcasmo muy característica en él. Por supuesto Takao dejó ese hecho de lado, no pudiendo despegar la vista de aquel sutil, pero provocativamente musculoso abdomen finamente esculpido y labrado, con el plus de una fina capa de sudor que sumaba puntos a la ya de por sí líbida escena. Era definitivo. El cuerpazo de Kai se veía mil veces mejor que el de las estatuas griegas que había estudiado en la clase de arte.

El bicolor pasó a su lado, ignorándole olímpicamente como era costumbre.

Takao solo pudo mirar embobado, el recorrido de aquel exquisito ser, perdiéndose en el interior del recinto.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Mi primer fic de esta pareja. Se me ocurrió de repente, y aunque no hay nada especialmente romántico, me gusto el resultado picaresco de deleitar la vista cuando miras algo que realmente merece la pena. Por supuesto, Kai merece eso y mucho más. ¡Es mi personaje favorito de Beyblade!

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
